


Before He Cheats

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: You were going to make him pay, the green eyed stranger was a bonus.





	Before He Cheats

The son of a bitch had done it for the last time. You had caught him red handed. You had gone out for drinks last night with the girls because he was working late, for the third time this week, and there the bastard was. He was in a corner booth wrapped up in a little blonde, he had not been taught never to put his back to the door. You had turned and gone home, a complete loss for what to do. Until you pulled in the drive, there sat his pretty lifted souped up 4-wheel drive. 

Little did he know, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. 

You smiled and played the good girlfriend tonight when he called and apologized for working late yet again. You hung up and got ready to go out. 

You finished curling your hair and smoothed on your red lipstick, you were on the warpath. You slipped on your red high heels and snagged your black leather jacket on your way through the bedroom. The last thing you grabbed was your Louisville Slugger from its spot behind the front door. 

Angie met you and drove you down to the bar, the rest of the girls were already there. You hugged her before she smiled, shaking her head as she walked away leaving you standing in the dimly lit parking lot. You twirled the bat with a familiarity that said you had spent a lot of time with it in your hands as you stalked down the aisle toward the back where he was parked. You whistled as you went, not paying much mind to the black Impala that slid into a spot a few cars down. 

You braced the bat on your shoulder and stood in front of the truck, cocking your hip, twirling your keys in one hand trying to decide where to start. 

You dropped your keys into your pocket, gripping the bat in both hands as you swung it into the driver side headlight. 

“God damn!” You heard a pain filled moan. 

You glanced sideways down the lot to see who had been driving the Impala. Two men were standing there, one with horror in his eyes as you wound up and swung again, plastic flying everywhere. You smirked at him and swung again. 

“Honey, judging from the state of your car, I suggest you walk away.” You called to him resting the bat on your shoulder once again. 

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” the taller one laughed as he started towards the bar. 

“That's no shit,” the other answered as he followed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

You turned your attention back to the truck in front of you. 

The truck you bought him for his birthday. 

Wham! Quarter panel caved. 

The truck he spent hours outside working on rather than with you. 

Wham! Driver door caved. 

The god damned truck he had begged for and bitched about.

Wham! Driver mirror gone. 

You stalked towards the back of the truck dragging your bat in the dirt as you dug your keys out of your pocket to dig them as deep as you could through paint and the clear coat down the side of the bed. 

You had done everything for him. 

Wham! You swung at the tail light. 

You had always been there, always taken care of him. 

Wham! You pounded the tailgate long ways then over the top. 

“You should have thought twice before you cheated.” You laughed. You unlocked the truck and climbed in on the front seat, dragging the pocket knife you had grabbed, across the back of the bench carving your name deep into the rich leather. 

You climbed out and slammed the door. You stood there staring at your reflection in the paint. How had this happened to you? How had you ended up here? 

You felt the prick of tears at the back of your eyes. Oh hell no! You were not going to cry over him. You stepped back to get a better angle and swung with everything you had, shattering the passenger side window. 

The bastard was sitting at a corner table wrapped up in some little blonde when you sashayed into the bar. You smirked as you walked through the bar, all eyes turning to you as you went, your baseball bat braced on your shoulder. You walked up behind him causing his little tramp to sit back wide eyed. 

“Oh shit,” he stammered turning around to meet your Y/E/C eyes. 

“Hey baby! Hope the office is treating you well!” You basically sang at him. He stared at you his mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

“Oh, these are yours.” You dropped your set of keys on the table in front of him grinning at him. 

“What did you do?” He ground out looking from his keys to your face. “What the fuck did you do?!” 

You just smiled and dropped the bat on the table with a thump, red paint scuffed all over it. 

“You bitch!” He yelled jumping up, his fists balled at his side. You heard the scrape of chairs all over the now quiet bar as men all jumped to their feet. Dean and Sam started forward from their table. 

“Ya, be a big man, hit me.” You slid the bat off the table and let the tip hit the floor standing up to your full Y/H height. “I'm done, over it, finished. My shit will be gone tomorrow. Hope you enjoy your baby.” You winked at him and made your way to the bar. The men around the bar settled back in their seats and the noise started back up in the bar. 

“Hey big guy, you better just park that ass right back in that chair.” Dean grabbed your now ex by the shoulder and pushed him back into his seat as he followed you to the bar. 

“Hey slugger, you've got one hell of a swing. Can I buy you a drink?” Dean slid up to the bar next to you. 

You turned to look at the stranger, recognizing the guy from the parking lot. You looked at him for a second contemplating your answer. You knew your ex was sitting in the corner still steaming,and you figured you should probably feel bad and hurt, but this guy was hot. 

“Yeah, you know what? You can, I'm single. I'll have a whiskey, neat.” You smiled at him. “I'm Y/N.” you offered him your hand. 

“Dean,” he smiled back taking your small hand in his.


End file.
